


It Hurts But I Won't Fight You

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Jet Rush [5]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to properly tag this, M/M, being used, blowjob, guys this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates that this is all that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts But I Won't Fight You

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry. I wanted floof, but Freddie refused and Thatchery is a sucker for him. I'm sorry.

Freddie is back again.

Thatchery sighs and puts a bookmark between the well-worn pages of Joyce's _Ulysses_. "Freddie, what do you want?"

"I think you know what I want."

"I can't drop everything for you, not just because you want to get off and Susie can't get you there."

"But you do," he says.

Thatchery swallows. "Dammit, Freddie..."

Freddie unzips his jumpsuit all the way down, and he watches Thatchery kneel in front of him. Thatchery pulls Freddie out of his boxers. He's already hard. Thatchery hates to think that's because of Susie.

He hates that this is all he and Freddie are. Ever since he was nine, he wanted to date Freddie. What a shame that he turned out to like Susie.

Freddie's moans echo in Thatchery's ears, and he pretends that this is all for him, that Freddie loves him and not Susie. Freddie's got a hand in Thatchery's hair, gently pulling on it. He's biting his other hand to muffle his noises, but James isn't home.

Thatchery almost chokes when Freddie groans her name. Susie. That bitch doesn't deserve Freddie. She's not good enough for him. Thatchery isn't either, but Susie is artificial, shallow, cruel. If only Freddie knew the mean, nasty things she's said about everyone, he wouldn't still want her.

Freddie's hand is pulling on his hair, but Thatchery doesn't know what he wants. If he wants Thatchery to stop before he comes or if he just wants to pull his hair. Thatchery thinks it's the first one, because Freddie curses when he comes, says, "Dammit Thatchery," when he starts to breathe again.

Thatchery wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Been doing this long enough, Freddie. It doesn't bother me."

"It should," he says as he tucks himself back into his vault suit and zips it back up. "I know why you do this."

"No, you don't." He stands up and turns away from Freddie. "You don't know why."

Freddie's silent for a long while. "Butch told me you're queer."

He shakes his head. "Butch is making shit up. I don't tell him anything, Freddie. Why would you even believe that asshole?"

"Because it's them or you and Amata."

Thatchery can't believe they're even having this conversation. "You know they still call you Freddie the Freak."

Freddie frowns. He's silent again, just for a few moments. "Well, if you're not queer, how come you always drop to your knees for me?"

"Why do you always come to me?" Thatchery snaps. "Why isn't Susie enough for you? Her tits not big enough? Pussy not tight enough? What is it, Freddie?"

Freddie makes a noise. "None of your business."

Thatchery points to the door. "Get the fuck out, Freddie."

He waits until Freddie leaves the apartment entirely to let himself cry. He hates that this is all that they are.


End file.
